Monsters and angels
by lilylizi
Summary: (Teen wolf) Evelyn and her twin brother just moved to Beacon Hills. They are just small town lonely kids who have relied on each other all their lives. When they first get to Beacon Hills everything seems to be flowing smoothly before things start to take a turn for the worst. Kaz and Evelyn will have to depend on their new friends and skills to have any hope of making it out alive
1. Introduction

*** I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf ***

**This is my first fanfiction so sorry if its not to good**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Evelyn McCall and my brothers name is Kaz McCall. We are twins even though we look nothing alike. Me and my Brother moved to Beacon Hills when we were sixteen years old with our mom. Our dad was killed in a car crash when we were one year old so we never new him. Our mom has been moving us around ever since our dads car crash. I think when she stays in a town for a while she starts to see things that he would have liked or places he would have wanted to visit, but I think she is finally settling down here in Beacon Hills. I think she realized that know matter where she goes she won't be able to outrun his memory. So thats how me and my brother found ourselves attending yet another new high school.

* * *

I'm really excited for the first day of school I hope both me and Kaz make new friends. There is also a lacrosse team at school which my brother is really excited about, he loves playing lacrosse, and yet with all the good things in this town I can't help but feel like there is something dark lurking just below the surface. It's like there's something hiding in the shadows waiting for a chance to drag us in and all you can do is hold on and hope to be saved. The only question is who will save you.

* * *

I woke up to Kaz smacking me with a pillow "ahh what the heck Kaz why did you wake me up" I yelled at him.

"Get up sista it's the first day of school" he shouted, already half way down the hallway.

I shot straight up in my bed "oh shit" I mumbled.

I jumped out of my bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom before turning around and running back to my room to find something to wear for the day. I quickly dressed in some blue skinny jeans and a loose gray sweater that said "Misfits" across the front. I ran back to the bathroom and quickly brushed out my snow white hair and put a little bit of black mascara around my silver eyes.

When I got to the kitchen Kaz was sitting on the table eating a bagel.

"Why can't you use a chair" I asked him.

"Well a little thank you would have been nice" he snorted "after all I did pack your lunch cause your running so late, and on the first day of school too" he said smirking

"oh shut up, and where did you get that bagel from" I asked. He point to the counter before jumping of the table and walking to the door with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He always wore his backpack on his left shoulder after he broke his right one snowboarding three years ago.

"I'm driving" he shouted back in to the kitchen.

"Fine" I mumbled grabbing a bagel and my lunch before following him out. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"uhg" I groaned "Why can't I look normal like you" I said to Kaz. We were in the car and on the way to school. "You are so lucky, you get to have nice normal brown hair and nice normal green eyes while i'm stuck with stupid granny hair and creepy silver eyes" I mumbled while staring out the window.

"First of all" Kaz said turning to look at me "You don't have stupid granny hair, you hair is a beautiful snowy white color with no gray stripes, and second of all you silver eyes are strange and unusual and I wish I could have eyes like that. I would love to have your white hair too. You are an unusual girl and your body seems to know that. You should also be grateful because now you will never have to go grey" he said smirking. I smiled at him and smacked his arm.

"Keep you eyes on the road Mr. gray" I said

"Hey" he said faking a pouty face.

"Kaz" I said softly, my thoughts from the past day coming back. "Do you this town is just like this, I mean I feel like there is more to this town than what we see on the surface."

"Like there is a hidden depth, something waiting to come out" Kaz said nodding "What should we do" he asked looking at me.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said "Don't let it drag you under, because if it does, you'll never get out"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I tried, I will try to write another chapter soon. :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	2. First day of school

*** I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf ***

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'm still trying to figure this all out. But I hope you like this chapter even more than the last! :)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Me and Kaz had two classes together. Math right after lunch and spanish as our last class of the day. We each had six classes a day. In my first class I met this girl named Lydia. She is really nice and I hope to be friends with her. After class she introduced me to her boyfriend. His name was Jackson but i'm not to sure I like him, he seems kind of rude and cocky. Lydia said he is the captain of the lacrosse team so I hope he is nice to Kaz. In my second class I met this guy named Stiles. He said he met my brother in his first class. I really like Stiles, I hope him and Kaz can be friends because I think Stiles would be really good for Kaz. At the end of my second class I had learn that Stiles is a lacrosse player, his dad is the sherif, his real name isn't really Stiles, he just prefers to be called Stiles, and that he wants to hang with my brother, he also said he thought Kaz was one cool dude with a kick ass name. I didn't think my day was going to bad until my third class. I got yelled by the teacher for not having the right kind of pencils. I thought that was crazy! Why did it matter what pencil I used and the girl sitting in front of me kept flipping her hair up on my desk, and the stupid guy behind me who kept poking me with stuff. I finally turned around to tell him to stop when the teacher looked at me. Then I got yelled at again for talking in class!

* * *

I was so relieved when lunch came. I went to my locker and got the lunch Kaz made me before going to the cafeteria to find him. I found him sitting with Stiles already making plans to hang out. I smiled at Stiles and sat down next to Kaz when Lydia came into the cafeteria. She saw me and smiled before coming to sit next to with her boyfriend in tow. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me. Stiles looked like he was about to say something to her, but a glare from both her and Jackson quickly silenced him. Whats up with that I thought. Lydia Leaned onto the table to look around me at Kaz. "Evelyn" she said "Who is that cute boy sitting next to you." This caused me to smile and Kaz to blush and look away.

"Lydia this is my brother Kaz" I said "Kaz this is my new best friend Lydia"

"oh thank you" Lydia said smiling then she looked back at Kaz "It's very nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Jackson, he is the captain of the lacrosse team" she said grinning widely while gesturing to Jackson.

Kaz immediately looked up at Jackson and smiled "I play lacrosse too" he said. Jackson looked like he was going to say something but Lydia cut him off.

"Oh really, well tryouts are on monday next week, me and Evelyn can come and watch you. Now me and Jackson have to go but i'll see you later" she said pointing at me and then they were gone.

I Smiled at Kaz "I like her" I said

He smiled back before saying "she seems nice"

Then I looked at Stiles, who had been silent the whole conversation. "Whats up with you Jackson and Lydia" I asked. He immediately blushed fire engine red and looked away.

"umm uh it's nothing" he blurted out.

"Ohhh someones got a crush" I teased "Don't worry Stiles we won't tell anyone" I said smiling at him. He looked sheepishly down at the table before mumbling thank you.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without any problems and the classes me and Kaz had together were lots of fun because the teachers let us sit be each other.

On the way to the car I yelled out "i'm driving" and ran to the car. Kaz smiled and threw me the keys before hoping in shotgun. "that wasn't to bad" I said getting settled in the driver's seat.

"I had a lot of fun today" Kaz said smiling, "but now I have to go practice lacrosse, I want to be able to make first line and get in a lot of playing time this year" he said as I started the car and we headed home, unaware of the dark eyes watching us from the woods.

* * *

**Ohhhh Cliff hanger! Who do you think it is? I'll give you a hint, It isn't Derek, So who could it be comment your guesses and we might or might not find out next chapter. I want it to be a surprise! :):):):):)**

**-Lilylizi**


	3. Bitten

*** I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf ***

**I thought I would mess around with points of view a little this chapter, so sorry if it's terrible. So I will try to make this chapter longer than the last two, I know they haven't been very long, but please follow, favorite, and comment. I would love to answer any questions you have. So without further to do...**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

POV. Evelyn

I woke up early on Tuesday and noticed that Kaz was still asleep. Smiling to myself I walked quietly into his room armed with a pillow, as I reach the side of the bed I held the pillow high above and bought it whooshing down on his stomach making him jerk up in his bed before I nailed him in the face with my pillow knocking him back down on the bed. "Sucker" I shouted before running out of the room clutching my pillow. I ran to the bathroom as I heard him get up and give chase. I spun around slamming the door shut and locking it before sinking to the floor laughing.

"Evelyn" Kaz shouted "I'm going to get you for that."

"But Kazzzzz, that was my revenge" I wined. I heard him snort before walking back down the hall. Thats when I heard my mom's footsteps on the stairs "Oh shit" I mumbled

"Evelyn, Kaz whats going on up here"

I quickly opened the bathroom door and said "nothing mom, just getting ready for school, you no the stuff kids usually do in the morning, during the week."

"Oh really, because I could have sworn I heard some running and shouting up here" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" I said popping the P "nothing that crazy going on up here."

"Ok well I got to jet, wouldn't want to be late to work on my second day, you kids have fun at school and stay out of trouble" she said before heading back down stairs and out the garage door. Our mom was a doctor at the local hospital so she wasn't home very often, but when she was me and Kaz tried to behave, but that usually ended up blowing up in our faces.

"Hurry up and shower sis" Kaz said snapping me out of my thoughts "need take a shower too so you better not use all the hot water." I sighed rolling my eyes before hopping into the shower. Once I got out of the shower I wrapped my towel around myself before putting my hair into messy bun and applying some light makeup. I walked back down the hall to my room knocking on Kaz's door as I passed it to let him know I was out of the bathroom. I quickly dressed and met Kaz in the kitchen. That boy took such short showers, I don't even know how he does it. We ate breakfast in silence. I thought Kaz was still a little mad at me for hitting him with the pillow this morning, so I let him drive without putting up a fuss.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When we got to school Kaz seemed to have gotten over the fact that I had hit him with a pillow. He smiled and told me to be careful and to have a good day before going to find Stiles. Once he was gone I went to find Lydia. I found her and Jackson at her locker and there were more than a few people staring at them, but that was no surprise considering the way they were kissing each other. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of Lydia. She had seemingly everything, nice clothes, a fancy car, loads of friends, and a boyfriend who seemed very devoted to her, but thats just how it is for some people I guess they just have everything, but then again maybe Lydia doesn't have everything I though smiling to myself. She didn't have an amazing twin brother who loved her and would do anything to protect her. No Lydia didn't have everything, and I wouldn't even care if she did because she was my best friend and I would support her no matter what. With that thought in mind I headed to my first class.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I found Stiles a couple of minutes after saying good bye to my sister. He seemed very exceed about something. "Hey Stiles, whats going on dude, you seem pretty excited" I said

"Ok so you will never guess what I did last night" he said almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"umm I have no idea, will you tell me" I asked not really feeling like guessing, I mean really who knows what goes on in Stiles's head.

"I bugged my dads phone" he blurted out grinning like a manic, "now I can listen to all his calls and if there's anything interesting going on we can go check it out, and the best part is he does't suspect anything"

"Stiles are you sure that's a good idea, I mean what if you get caught" I asked

"phhfftt do you really think that low of me" he said grinning again, "I won't get caught"

I smirked at him "Ok dude what ever you say" I said right as the bell rang, "come on, don't want to be late for class", and with that we walked into the school.

* * *

POV. Kaz

The rest of the day past smoothly and I let Evelyn drive home. We were beginning to get set in a comfortable routine. Every morning we would get up go to school and then when we got home Evelyn would go do homework and I would go practice lacrosse for about one or two hours before Evelyn would yell at me to come do homework. Our mom usually didn't get home until around ten so me and Evelyn took turns making dinner every night. Life was sort of relaxing here in Beacon Hills, I hope we can stay here for a long time.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

Friday finally rolled around and I was so glad, I just wanted to sit down and do nothing all weekend, maybe watch some of my favorite tv shows or something. I was not a morning person and hated getting up early for school. So when we got out of school on Friday I almost did a little dance. I have to say this surprised Kaz greatly, he knew I never danced. When we got home Kaz asked me to watch him play a little bit of lacrosse before Stiles came over. Stiles had practically lived over at our house for the past few days. Him and Kaz were getting to be really close friends. Although I have to say as much, as I didn't want to, both of them were terrible at lacrosse. So when I watched Kaz throwing the ball around a bit and trying to catch it all I could do was smile and tell him that he was getting better, which wasn't untrue he had gotten a fare bit better, I mean now he could actually throw the ball and keep it in his stick and he catch it 30% of the time rather than 5% of the time, so he was slowly starting to get better. When Stiles got here I left them alone to practice and went to the computer to see if there were and self defense classes or boxing gyms in Beacon Hills. I had been boxing since I was eight and was really good at it by now and when I was twelve I had taken a self defense class and had not only enjoyed it but I found out I was actually really good at it. Unfortunately I couldn't find any so I just went down stairs and practiced on the heavy bag. Until around five O'clock before going to clean up, it was my turn to make dinner tonight and I would probably end up making food for Stiles too.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I was just about to go to bed when I heard something tap on my window. I went to look out the window but didn't see anything. The top of our deck was under me and my sisters window. Our rooms were next to each other in the hallway. One of the reasons our mom had bought this house was because of the top of the deck. The top of the deck was made up of a bunch of wooden squares attached to each other that provided shade on the deck. It was about ten feet off the ground and about three feet under me and my sisters windows. I was about to go back to my bed to go to sleep, when Stiles's head popped up in front of me. I went to punch him, but he threw his hands up and shrieked. "Jesus Stiles, what the hell are you doing" I said trying to calm myself down "You scared the shit out of me."

"I scared the shit out of you" he almost shouted, "you were going to hit me!"

"Ok ok, just be quiet my sister is asleep" I said in a hushed voice, "and why are you here."

"So I was listening to my dads phone calls and he got a call about a body in the woods, some hikers found it and we're going to go check it out." He said smiling with excitement.

"Wait like a dead body" I asked more than a little confused.

"No dumb-ass" he said "a body of water, of coarse a dead body, what did you think."

"Ok well if some hikers already found the body what are we going to check out?"

"Thats the best part" he said smiling that creepy smile again, "they only found half of it."

"of the body" I said really not liking where this was going.

"Yes!" he whisper shouted, "and we are going to go and find the other half"

"Dude are you sure thats a good idea"

"Come on Kaz nothing ever happens in this town"

"I just don't want to be tired for lacrosse tomorrow, I really want to make first line."

"Look are you coming or not" he asked

"Fine i'll come just let me go get my sister" I said.

"no no no no no you can't Kaz" he said right away.

"why not" I questioned

"because she's a girl and she won't want to go and then she'll tell someone if we go." he said

"ok" I said, but I didn't think that was true, my sister was tough, brave, and always ready for an adventure. She could handle herself better than anyone I new and sometimes I wonder what I would do without her. She was always there for me, more so than my mom.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I put on my shoes, grabbed my coat and inhaler and slipped out the window after Stiles before sliding down the rope he had used to climb up onto the top of our deck. We got in his jeep and drove down the road to a different part of the forest. The forest was huge and ran the whole length of the town. Behind our house was a part of the forest, but Stiles said that the first half of the body was found around the area of Beacon Hills Preserve, so thats were we went. It was pouring rain when we got there. "ok dude come on" he said getting out of the car and heading out into the woods. I jumped out of the car and hurried after him.

"Stiles, Stiles" I shouted "slow down where are we going." He spun around shushing me quickly before heading up the side of a hill. When we got to the top of the hill he flopped down on his stomach and I did the same next to him. We could see the cops with their flashlights and dogs ahead of us. "What are we going to do if we find the body," I asked quietly, "and what half of the body are we even looking for."

"those are great questions" he whispered back "neither of which I considered at all." I shook my head and put my inhaler to my mouth, I was using it just as Stiles leaped up and started running of to the side. I quickly got up and ran after him, but stopped short when I saw a dog barking at Stiles. Stiles fell and the officer holding the dog yelled freeze at Stiles. Thats when his dad walked up and told the officer to stand down and walked over and hauled Stiles up.

"Do you listen to all my phone calls" Stiles's dad asked

"Ahhh nope" Stiles said. His dad glared at him, "well not the boring ones he said. His dad shook his head.

"Any of your friends out here with you," he asked, "that boy you meet on the first day of school, what was his name…..Kaz?"

"What no Kaz isn't out here, he wanted to sleep because the first day of practice is tomorrow." Stiles told his dad.

"Kaz? Kaz you out there" he shouted. I pressed my back up against the tree holding perfectly still. The sheriff sighed and grabbed Stiles's arm and said "I'll walk you back to your car and we can have a nice long talk about invasion of privacy."

"Shit" I muttered and started walking through the woods in the direction of what I thought was the road digging through my pockets for my cell phone and inhaler. I keep walking along bring my inhaler to my mouth as I went, but before I could put it in my mouth I stepped on something that felt weird. I took a step back and looked down at where I had stepped only to see the top half of a girls body covered in blood and scratches. I dropped my inhaler, screamed and ran. After I took about seven steps my foot caught a root and I fell and rolled down the hill. When I hit the bottom of the hill I lay back and just tried to catch my breath. Thats when I heard a wolf howling I shot straight up quickly getting to my feet and starting to run, but I was to late. I saw a pair of glowing eyes heading right towards me. I screamed and tried to run faster, but then it was on me snapping its teeth. I felt them digging into my side and them the wolf was gone. I groaned quickly dragging myself to my feet before running as best as it could in the direction of the road. As soon as I got to the road I pulled out my phone and called my sister. She answered on the third ring.

"Kaz whats going on where are you, why aren't you home sleeping"

"I'm sorry Evelyn I can't explain right now, can you please just come pick me up, i'm on the forest road." I said

"Of coarse Kaz, i'm on my way right now" she said "do you want me to stay on the phone with you"

"yes"

* * *

POV. Kaz

I was so relieved when she got here, and as always she was smart, she brought me a change of dry clothes and a towel. When she pulled over and got out she had walked over to me and shouted 'don't you ever leave at night again without telling or so help me god I will hunt your sorry ass down and drag you home'. I knew she only did this because I had scared and worried her, but still I couldn't help but flinch when she yelled at me. I hated making her scared or worried or sad, or anything that wasn't happy. I loved my sister more than my own life. After I had gotten in the car and were on our way home I tried to explain.

"Evelyn" I said starting to explain but she abruptly cut me of be saying 'Don't, just don't Kaz.' We where silent the whole way home. When we got home the house was quiet, our mom was working a night shift at the hospital. She pulled me to the bathroom upstairs and told me to take my shirt off. I sighed knowing she had seen the blood from were something bit me and knowing that explaining was about to get a whole lot harder. She worked quickly, efficiently, and quietly cleaning the bite wound. I think she sort of took after our mother in this way, she didn't faint at the sight of blood. Flesh wounds and broken bones didn't make her squeamish. Once she had finished cleaning it she bandaged it and gave me a clean shirt.

"Go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning" she said and turned to leave before pausing and saying, "I wouldn't say anything about this to mom if I were you, I plan on keeping my mouth shut and I suggest you do the same." and with that she walked back to her room and shut the door. I sighted knowing she was angry at me, she wasn't angry enough to be yelling and screaming at me, but she had never been as mad at me as she was now, so I simply went to bed and hoped what ever was coming in the morning wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

**Well please let me know what y'all think! :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	4. Tryouts

*** I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf ***

**So I hope you guys liked the last chapter I know there were some boring parts and i'm not sure if I did the point of view thing right but oh well, now that Kaz has been bitten things will probably get more interesting and I know that I don't capitalize my "I's" a lot my little brother pointed that out to me so sorry about that, I will try to fix that in these next chapters and maybe go back and try to fix mistakes in past chapters so if you find any please let me know! So please read it favorite it, follow it, thanks crazy people! :)**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

POV. Evelyn

I woke up sunday night to my phone ringing. Who could be calling this late I thought as I looked at the Phone. It said Kaz in bold letters. "Kaz whats going on where are you, why aren't you home sleeping" I asked immediately concerned as I looked at the pouring rain out side.

"I'm sorry Evelyn I can't explain right now, can you please just come pick me up, i'm on the forest road." he said. What the hell I thought why is he on the forest road, and how did he get there.

"Of coarse Kaz, i'm on my way right now, do you want me to stay on the phone with you" I asked

"yes" he said. The way he said it almost made me more worried, he sounded so scared and desolate. I quickly got up and ran to his room grabbing some dry clothes before running down stairs to get a towel all the while listening to his heavy breathing on the cell phone. I was so glad our mom was working all night. "Kaz do you have your inhaler" I asked.

"no" he said softly

"ok, well then were is it" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"I dropped it in the woods" he said

"Ok we can go get some other time, I'm getting in the car now" I said. I heard him nodding his head against the phone.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

After driving along the road for about twenty minutes I saw him standing in the middle of the road in the pouring rain. As I got out of the car I could see the relief on his face. I walked straight over to him and shouted at him "don't you ever leave at night again without telling or so help me god I will hunt your sorry ass down and drag you home". He just nodded and walked over to the car with me. He changed into the sweat pants I had brought him, and took his shirt off and started drying himself off but when he slid the towel over his side he flinch. I saw blood on towel and pressed my lips together. I was mad, no I was beyond mad. Kaz had gone off alone in the middle of the night without telling me and had gotten hurt, and that was the only reason he had called me was because he had got hurt. Otherwise he probably would have never told me anything. I turned the car around and started driving home.

"Evelyn" he said softly opening his mouth to say something else, but I wasn't ready to here him speak yet.

"Don't, just don't Kaz" I said all kinds of emotions swirling around inside me, anger, worry, betrayal, fear, I just couldn't believe he would do something like this.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When we got home I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs to the bathroom to clean and bandage what ever wound he had. He sighed as I told him to take his shirt off. I knew he hadn't wanted me to see his wound. I have to admit though his wound was a lot worse than I thought it would be, it looked like a bite mark. I quickly and quietly cleaned it. I wanted to go back to bed, I was very tired and not in the mood for any of this. Once I finished cleaning and bandaging his side I said "Go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning" I turned to leave before pausing and saying, "I wouldn't say anything about this to mom if I were you, I plan on keeping my mouth shut and I suggest you do the same." and then I left the bathroom and walked back to my room quietly closing the door. I know acting like this hurt Kaz more than yelling and screaming at him would even though I had never done that to him but I just didn't care at this point. I heard him walk down the hallway and go into his room. I laid down in my bed, I would get answers tomorrow I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When I got up Kaz wasn't awake yet, which wasn't surprising considering how late he was up. I sighed walking to his room and pushing the door open. "Kaz" I said "Kaz" I gently shook his shoulder causing him to wake up. "we have school today" He nodded and started to get up, I turned to leave but he caught my wrist.

"Evelyn, thank you" he said.

"Don't thank me yet, you still half to tell me what happened" I replied. He nodded his head and I turned and left.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

I was driving today Kaz didn't even try to take the keys. "Ok" I said "what happen last night, why were you out, why didn't tell me where you were going, and what happened?" He sighed before starting.

"Last night just before I was going to go to bed when Stiles knocked on my window, he said that his dad found half of a dead body in the woods and we were going to go find the other half. I wanted to go get you but Stiles said no, so when we were in the woods Stiles's dad caught him, but I hid and they didn't find me. I started to walk to the road when I stepped on the body. I dropped my inhaler and ran, but I tripped and fell down a hill. When I hit the bottom I heard a wolf howl and then I saw a wolf, I think."At this I frowned, I was pretty sure there hadn't been wolves in California for over fifty years. "Anyways, it bite me on my side, and then it was just gone like its only goal was to bite me, it was really weird, so I got up and ran to the road where I called you."he finished nodding.

"ok" I said "well"

"I know it sounds crazy but Evelyn you half to believe me" he said

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just what do you want me to do, you snuck out in the middle of the night with Stiles and maybe got bitten by a wolf." By now we were sitting in the car in the school parking lot.

"I know" he said looking down at his hands.

"well" I said "I know me and Stiles are going to have a nice long talk"

"this isn't his fault Evelyn, I chose to go"

"and he chose to leave you" I said "now come on there is nothing else to say here, just focus on lacrosse today, I will put a new bandage on your side today at work." Me and Kaz had gotten jobs at the local veterinarian clinic, I mostly helped the doctor and Kaz cleaned and restocked things, fed and washed the animals. He nodded and got out of the car. We got to the school right as the first bell rang.

* * *

POV. Kaz

Stiles was sitting in-front of me in my first class. As soon as I sat down he turned around "Dude what happened" he asked excitedly

"Well I got bitten by some animal, it was the weirdest thing, but I think it was a wolf that bit me."

"no it wasn't" he said

"How do you know" I asked narrowing my eyes at him "you weren't there and I heard a wolf howling"

"No you didn't" he said

"Stiles what the hell are you talking about you weren't even there"

"Kaz there haven't been wolves in California for over fifty years"

"Are you sure" I asked

"Yes" he said nodding

"Ok well if you don't believe that, then you won't believe what I found" I said

"Well, what! what did you find" he asked practically falling out of his desk in excitement.

"I found the other half of the body" I said grimacing with the memory.

"What! really" He almost shouted causing me to cringe.

"Ya and I'm going to have nightmares for months." The bell rang signaling the start of class. The teacher pasted back our homework and was just going over it when I heard a cell phone ringing loudly causing me to flinch and look around, but know one else seemed to hear it. I look out the window and saw a girl digging through her bag talking on her cell phone.

"mom" she said "I think four calls before school has even started is over doing it a little…..Oh no did I really forget a pen on the first day, look mom I got to go I will call you later, bye." As she said bye the principal walked up.

"Hello miss Argent" he said as they started walking "I saw that you move around a lot so I hope that you can stay here in Beacon Hills for a while"

"Ya me to" she replied "My parents have to move around a lot for work, but I do think they plan on staying here for a while"

"Well thats wonderful" the principal replied. Then the door to the classroom opened and in they walked. "Class" the principal said "This is our new student Allison Argent, please make her feel welcome" and with that he turned and left. She walked down the aisle and sat behind me. I thought she was very pretty. I turned around and smiled handing her a pen. She smiled back and took the pen. I turned back around smiling unaware of her frowning at the pen in confusion.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I went to my locker at the end of the day to get my lacrosse gear, as I was going to close my locker when I say Allison at a locker across the hallway and a little ways down. She turned around and caught me staring, I went to look away, but she smiled at me. I smiled back but right then Lydia came over with Jackson and Evelyn. I was watching them talking when Stiles came over and said "look at that she's not even here one day and she is already hanging out with Lydia." I nodded

"Beautiful people stick together" I said waving at my sister. She smiled and waved back, I had heard Lydia tell Allison that she was going with them to watch the lacrosse practice. Allison smiled at me one more time before letting Lydia drag her away while talking about clothes and other things like hair and makeup.

* * *

POV. Kaz

Me and Stiles walked out on the field together laughing and joking around when I saw Allison in the stands with my sister and Lydia. Thats when I heard the coach yell "McCall! McCall, where is Kaz McCall!."

"Right here coach" I said. I had met the coach before, he was my econ teacher and he wasn't exactly that nice.

"Ah great, McCall I looked at your athletic record from past schools and I have decide to put you on goal today, It will be great for the boys to get some shots in to help build up some confidence on the first day of practice"

"But coach, what about me" I asked

"Try not get hit in the face" he said laughing and walking away. I shook my head and put on the helmet he had given me and walked to the goal. This isn't going to be good I thought, I was not good at blocking shots. I looked at the stands and saw the concern on Evelyn's face. I looked at the player in front of me when the coach blew his whistle loudly. I immediately cringed putting my hands to my ears trying to block out the sound. When I finally recovered I looked up just as a lacrosse ball hit me in the face, knocking me back into the goal. I heard the coach and most of the other players laughing a me. I looked at the stands to see my sister on her feet and a grimace on Stiles's face. I groaned getting up, grabbing my stick and getting ready for the next guy. "Go" coach said. But this time I was ready, but it was like time had slowed down. I saw the ball coming towards me and caught it with ease. Evelyn smiled, Stiles's made this weird little laugh noise and stood up and coach looked shocked as did the other players. I caught the next ball and the next one surprising everyone more and more with each one I caught. Thats when Jackson walked to the front of the line and slapped his stick across Danny's chest before getting ready to go.

"oh boy" I said softly and then he was running towards me. Time seemed to slow down once again and I caught the ball with ease. Lydia jumped up cheering and clapping causing Jackson to glare at me and then her to which she shrugged. Coach and the rest of the players also looked stunned. I smiled passing the ball behind my back to Stiles's before walking over to where he was sitting to gather up my stuff.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When I got in the car with Kaz I told him great job, but I was more than a little confused Kaz wasn't that good at lacrosse, he never had been and how could he do so well with that nasty bite on his side. I knew something was up, I just needed to find out what, but for now we were going to go meet Stiles's by the woods before going to find Kaz's inhaler.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

We got out and Kaz took the lead with me and Stiles following behind him and that's when something occurred to me Kaz hadn't needed his inhaler at all while playing lacrosse, which was weird cause he usually needed it even if we were just going on a long walk. Thats when Kaz sighed and said "guys I think there's something wrong with me like I think the bite is infected or something."

"why do you think that" I asked "I cleaned it as soon as we got home last night."

"because" he said "I can hear, see and smell things that I shouldn't be able to hear, see and smell."

"like what" asked Stiles

"Like the strawberry gum in your pocket" Kaz replied

"I don't have….."Stiles trailed of as he pull a piece of strawberry gum out of his pocket. "okayyyy that's weird" Stiles said looking at the gum before shoving it back into his pocket.

"What if my body is like flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock" he asked

"Then you would just feel stronger and like you had more energy, it wouldn't make your seeing, hearing, and sense of smell better" I replied

"ah I know what it is" Stiles said smirking

"well what" said Kaz as I raised an eyebrow at Stiles

"I believe it's called lycanthropy" he said. This caused me to frown and Kaz to ask what lycanthropy was.

"It is a term for a werewolf" I replied looking back up at him "and are we near where you thought you lost your inhaler"

"Ya, just a little bit further, and Stiles i'm being serious what if something is really wrong with me"

"Come on dude I was just joking" Stiles said. Kaz snorted and then frowned

"I could have sworn I dropped it somewhere around here"

"well, we better find it" I said "because those things are like fifty bucks." Kaz nodded when Stiles like snorted and pointed in the direction our backs were facing. I straitened and turned around to see a tall guy with black hair and greenish-gray eyes walking towards us.

"What are are you doing here" the guy said, "this is private property." I looked at him evenly. I got a strange feeling from him, like something in me telling me to be careful around him.

"Sorry" I said "we were just looking for my brothers inhaler" he nodded reached into his pocket pulled out the inhaler and tossed it to me before turning and walking back into the woods. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but I held my finger up to my mouth waiting until I couldn't hear his footstep anymore before turning to Kaz once we were sure he was gone.

Stiles said "do guys know who that was" we both shook our heads no "that was Derek Hale. He's only a couple years older than us, his house burned down about 6 years ago with his family in it."

"Guys lets go" I said getting a weird feeling. Both boys listened and followed me out of the woods.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

Me and Kaz arrived at the veterinarian clinic at Six O'clock right as Dr. Deaton was leaving, we were just supposed to clean the clinic and feed the animals today. Kaz started our chores while I gathered what I would need to clean the bite on his side. Once I had gathered them I called him into the treatment room and had him sit down and remove his shirt. "Ok hold still" I told him. I gently peeled off the bandage and froze.

"What, what" Kaz immediately said trying to look down at his side. I reached out and placed my hand on his perfectly healed skin. There was nothing there no scare no bite mark or anything.

"There's nothing here" I said softly, "Your side is completely healed" I was astonished to say the least. Something was going on with Kaz and I needed to find out what before he got hurt or hurt someone else.

"What how" he asked

"I shook my head I don't know."

* * *

**So I hope y'all liked it. I will try to updated at least once every week, I'm not sure how many chapters I will write for this story. I just hope people are reading it and if you could just let me know how i'm doing that would be great! Thanks**

**-Lilylizi**


	5. Fridays party

***I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**I know I haven't wrote anything in a while but I have had a couple of really busy weeks lately. I went to this camp called flathead running camp and as soon as I got back I had to pack for this family trip to California, but now that stuff is kind of settling down I will try to write more. So chapter 5 whats going to happen now. :) I hope people are actually reading this cause I know I suck at writing stuff, but if you could favorite or follow or comment that would be amazing! anyways, hope you like my story if not I get it haters gotta hate. So keep reading my lovelies. :):):):):):)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

POV. Evelyn

Me and Kaz quickly cleaned up the clinic, it was dark outside and raining hard and I wanted to get home and do some research about healing because I had know idea how Kaz's side could have healed so fast. We were almost done cleaning when Kaz went to feed the cats. He walked into the cats area and almost as soon as he went in all the cats started going crazy in their cages, hissing and jumping around, trying to get out and away from Kaz. Kaz quickly went out of the door looking at my questioningly. I shrugged and walked into the cat kennel area, but nothing happened the cats just continued on as if I wasn't even there. I shrugged and fed the cats while Kaz when to take care of the dogs. Me and Kaz were just finishing up organizing the supply closet when I asked him if he had heard about the party on Friday.

"No I didn't" He said "when and where is it?"

"it's on friday evening around six or seven O clock at Lydia's house and I am going so you should come to"

"Ya it sounds like fun, but am I invited" He asked frowning slightly

"Of course Lydia told me to invite you I just didn't get a chance to tell you earlier and tell Stiles he can come to, the party is kind of for whoever wants to come."

"Sweet, so do I have to bring a date or food or anything"

"Nope, why do you ask, is there a certain girl that you might ask" I say grinning at him

"Well no, maybe, well Ya I guess" He says

"Spill it" I say "who is this girl" I smile at him.

"Well" He says "its Allison" my jaw drops. Allison I think he likes Allison.

"Well if you like her you better make a move soon because i'm pretty sure at least half of the male population at our school likes her."

"If thats true then I think the other half is after you" Kaz says "cause honestly you have know idea how many guys have asked me if you're my girlfriend or tell me that i'm lucky to have such a hot girlfriend"

I chuckle "that is not true" I say "there is no way that is true"

"why" Kaz asks "Is there someone you like because honestly that is the truth"

"No I don't know I just don't really like any guys I have met here, like Stiles is nice but he is just my friend and I don't know none of the other guys have ever caught my attention." I say looking down. Kaz nods, we had finished organizing the supply closet and were now just sitting on the ground. Then his head suddenly jerks up. "What" I ask.

"Someone's knocking at the door" he replies getting up and helping me to my feet before walking to the door. I see none other that Allison pounding on the door in the pouring rain.

"What's she doing here" I ask rushing to open the door. "Allison" I say as Kaz comes up behind me "whats going on"

"It just came out of no where" she cries "I didn't see it and then it was just right there"

"Ok Allison" I say glancing at Kaz while wrapping my arms around her "You need to calm down and tell me what happened, what came out of know where"

"It was a dog, the dog ran out in front of my car and I hit" she says starting to cry again.

"Ok well do you know where the dog is" Kaz asks.

"Ya" she says nodding as I let her go, "its in the back of my car." We quickly go to the back of her car and she opens it to reveal a little boarder collie. As soon as the door is open the little dog starts barking at us. Allison jumps back a little bit.

"Its ok" kaz says softly to Allison "she's just scared" He stares at the dog for a second and it stops barking, which surprises me. Kaz had never been especially good with dogs and the fact that he had just looked at this to dog to get it to stop barking was astonishing, but I didn't really have time to question it as Kaz carried the dog inside followed by me and Allison.

* * *

Kaz had put the dog on the metal table in the back room as I gathered up the supplies needed to splint its broken leg. When I came back I noticed that Allison was wearing one of Kazs shirts. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged. I shook my head and handed him the supplies.

"You splint her leg ok" I told Kaz "I'm going to go find something dry to wear," and with that I walked out of the room leaving Kaz and Allison alone.

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

Evelyn had left me and Allison in the back room with the dog so she could go gather some supplies. We had X-rayed the dogs leg and found out that it was broken. Neither of us knew how to put a proper cast on it so we agreed to just splint it. I looked over at Allison and noticed that she was shivering and thought about what Evelyn had said earlier. Well, I thought, now is as good as any time. "Do you want a dry shirt Allison" I asked, "I have one in my bag."

"Oh no thanks" she said "I don't want to trouble you"

"No its fine" I said reaching down into my bag and grabbing the shirt before handing it to her. She smiled and took the shirt with her out the door. She closed the door and turned her back to it before pulling her soaking shirt off. I was staring at her long, narrow back when the dog whimpered causing me to look down at it. The dog covered its eyes with its paws before looking at me again. "What, I didn't see anything" I told the dog right before Allison walked back into the room.

"Thank you" She said smiling at me.

"Ya no problem" I replied as my sister walked in with a bunch of different supplies in her arms. I saw her look at Allison and raise a questioning eyebrow. I just shrugged causing her to shake her head before walking over and dumping the supplies into my arms.

"You splint her leg ok" she said "I'm going to go find something dry to wear," and with that she left. I got to work a little nervous about Allison watching, but at the same time it made me happy. Once the dogs leg was splinted I wasn't sure what to, Evelyn wasn't back yet so I glanced at Allison. See was watching the dog.

"I think she'll let you pet her now" I said to her. Allison looked down at the dog and bite the inside of her cheek

"I don't know" she said.

"Ok come on, after all you do owe her now" I said smiling at her. She looked at me and sighed in defeat before slowly reaching out and gently petting the little dog. I kept looking at her, she was so beautiful and kind and gentle.

"What" she asked catching me staring.

"Oh nothing" I said quickly, "you just have an eyelash on your check" She snorts and wipes her cheek with her sleeve.

"From all the crying" She says

"here let me get it" I say softly reaching out and gently sliding my thumb along her check. She smiles softly turning her head slightly towards me and watches me as I pretend to wipe off her cheek. "There" I say

"thanks" she says softly smiling.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

After about ten minutes I found my backpack and pulled some dry clothes out of it. Kaz had moved it when we were cleaning and I had no idea where he had put it. I went into the bathroom dried off and changed. By the time I was done it had been about twenty five or thirty minutes since I left Kaz and Allison. I went to the back room and saw they weren't there anymore so I made my way to the front door I saw Kaz talking to Allison so I went to the back to get the dog settled for the night. When Kaz came back into the clinic he had a huge smile on his face. "She said yes" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"To what" I prompted

"the party on friday, she said she would go to the party on friday with me!" he said almost jumping up and down.

I smiled at him "come on lets go home mom's probably worried." He nodded and we walked out the door, but not before turning of the lights and locking up.

* * *

P.O.V Evelyn

The rest of the week flew by, Kaz was so excited about friday's party and kept going on about bringing Allison. On Friday after school Lydia told me and Allison that we were going shopping for the party tonight. She said she was going to buy us each an outfit for the party. She bought herself a blue dress with a sweet heart neckline and small diamond shaped cutouts across her waist, she also got a golden necklace and a pair of gold high heels that matched it. Allison picked a nice pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and a black blazer with a pair of black flats for shoes. For shoes I picked a pair of knee high black lace up boots with a heel of about an inch and a half. I was already pretty tall for a girl but I liked feeling tall. Then I picked a pair of black leggings and a black strapless corset. Both Lydia and Allison approved and Lydia had me pick out some silver jewelry to go with it, Allison also pick out some bracelets and a head band. We all agreed to meet at the start of the party before we went our separate ways to get ready. I had put on my outfit and was just finishing with my hair and make-up when Kaz knocked on my door. He was driving me to the party with Allison. "almost ready" he asked

"Ya give me five minutes" I said. When he left I pulled out the jewelry Lydia had bought me. I put on a bunch of sliver bracelets that clanked together when I moved my hand before getting out the earrings she had bought me. I put the two little wolves that were howling at the moon in my earlobes on both sides before putting a little vine like cage one on the top of one of my ears. I had black makeup around my eyes the emphasized my their silver color and I had a little bit of blush on my high cheek bones. My white hair was needle straight. I looked at my reflection smiled and went down stairs to where Kaz was waiting by the door.

Smiled at me "You look beautiful Evelyn"

I smiled "thank you and you look handsome as well" He had on some nice clean jeans, a white button up shirt, some black sneakers, and was wearing a brown coat. He handed me my black leather jacket and we walked out the door.

* * *

P.O.V Evelyn

When we got to the party me, Kaz and Allison waited to meet Lydia and Jackson. We all said our hellos before parting ways. I went outside with a drink in my hand feeling more than a little out of my element. I had never been to a high school party before and if it hadn't been for Lydia and Allison I wouldn't have come, but they both had boyfriends to dance with and I had no one. I sat down on a brick wall at the edge of the yard and watched people dancing and drinking. It was nine forty when I checked my cell phone. my mom wanted us home by twelve thirty which was when she would be getting home. After a while of sitting there I started to feel like someone was watching me but didn't see anyone, but thats when I heard a dog barking by the fence at the other side of the yard. I saw a man standing by the fence looking at the dog, but then he looked up and his eyes locked with mine, most of his face was hidden by the shadows. I gasped and quickly looked away, but when I looked back he was gone. "weird" I mumbled and kept sipping my drink. After about an hour I looked around for some familiar faces. I figured that Lydia had left with Jackson already but I couldn't find Kaz, Stiles or Allison and when I called Kaz he didn't answer his phone so I left a message asking him to come pick me up because I knew it would be point less calling my mom. After about an hour of waiting on the front lawn I got up and started walking home. My phone said the time was eleven forty. "Shit" I said knowing I would probably be late getting home, it was about an hour walk home from here. I wonder why Kaz left me, he had never done that before. After walking for around thirty minutes I looked at my cell phone, no calls no texts, it was twelve ten and I was still almost four miles away from home. I shook my head and kept walking. At ten after twelve I still had two miles to go and my feet hurt. I looked up to see a couple of drunk men hanging around the entrance of an ally. "Oh boy" I said softy. Not sure about what to do I didn't want to risk walking by unprotected and have one of them grab me. As I was standing there debating what to do someone next to me spoke.

"Need a ride" he asked making me jump about three feet in the air.

"Oh my god, sorry, I didn't see you there" I said to him. He was in jeans and a black leather jacket leaning against the side of a fancy looking black car. I couldn't quite see his face but I saw his shadow nodding.

"Well" he said "Do you need a ride"

"Umm" I said standing there, thousands of thoughts flying through my head. What if he's a serial killer, what if he's a kidnapper, or a sex offender. "sorry my mom said not to accept rides from strangers." He stepped forward out of the shadows so I could see his face now. He looked sort of familiar but I couldn't quite remember where I had seen him before. He was very handsome, tall with black hair and green eyes with a little bit of stubble on his chin.

"Come on" he said "let me give you a ride, Its warm in there" He point to his car. I had my jacket wrapped tightly around myself to try and keep the cold out.

"Umm Ya I don't talk to strangers let alone get rides from them." I said turning and taking a couple of steps forwards.

I could feel his eyes on my back and heard him sigh "get in" he said causing me to turn around

"Excuse me" I said generally shocked

"I said get in" he replied opening the passenger door.

"NO" I said bluntly. He sighed again.

"Last chance" he said. I looked behind me at the guys in the ally who had seen me and were doing cat calls and whistling and looked at the time on my phone, twelve twenty, and looked at the warm inviting interior of the car. He was about to close the door when I blurted

"Wait" he looked up at me. I sighed and walked over hoping this wasn't a bad idea but at least this way I had a chance or more of one than I did going by that ally way. I paused looking at him "Got room for another" I asked he open the door back up all the way and said

"get in" softly.

"Will I regret this" I asked looking him in the eyes. There was a little smirk on his face

"I don't know" he said "Will you play by my rules," somehow when he said that all my worries vanished.

"I don't know" I said smirking "I guess you will have to find out," and with that I got in.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? I need reviews cause I don't know how I doing here! Don't leave me hanging :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	6. The Hunted

***I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**Soooooooo ya I am going on another trip soon so I might not be able to update for a while but don't give up on me! Anyways I wanted to kill on of the characters sometime in the next ten chapters or somethings and I was wondering who you thought I should kill and it can be any character even if they haven't been ****introduced yet so ya give me the names of characters I could possibly kill! So Chapter 6 right, I sure hope so….**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: ON 7/6/14 I WENT BACK AND CHANGED A LITTLE BIT OF STUFF ON THE FIRST CHAPTER AND YOU MIGHT NEED TO READ THAT FOR THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE SENSE BUT IF YOU READ CHAPTER ONE AFTER THAT DATE NEVER MIND.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

He closed my door before going and getting in the other side. "Rule one" he said smirking to me "Buckle up"

"If you insist" I said sighing dramatically and rolling my eyes. He snorted, smirking as he started the car and pulled out.

"Where do you live" he asked once they were on the road driving.

"21st jump st." I said smiling. This cause him to chuckle. Dam I thought, he is so hot.

"oh really" he said.

I smiled again "17th Ash st." He nodded

"You sure" he asked still smiling a little.

"Positive" I said looking out the window. "Jeez slow down speed racer." He looked at me both eyebrows raised "What!" He just shook his head chuckling. "So what are some of your other rules, besides buckling up," I asked

"No feet on the dash" he said. I smiled mischievously and slowly lifted my feet up. He glanced over at me and saw what I was doing. "You wouldn't dare"

"I don't know, would I" I asked

"Don't make me come over there" he threatened

"Oh no" I mumbled sarcastically "Wouldn't want that" This caused him to smirk as I put my feet down. I shivered slightly looking at the dash for something to turn up the heat, but he noticed and did it for me, "Thanks" I said, he nodded. After a couple of minutes I slid off my jacket feeling the warm air on my skin. I noticed him looking at me and raised an eyebrow as if to say what, but he just shook his head and looked at the road. "can I turn on the radio" I asked reaching for it.

"Rule three" he said catching my wrist and holding it "No touching the radio"

"hmp" I said as he released my hand. I turned and looked at him observing his features. After about a minute he said

"Your staring"

"what" I said jerking up "no i'm not." He turned looking at me out of his eye.

"Lier" he said still looking at me.

"Am not" I grumbled.

"again" he said still looking at me.

"Bastard" I mumbled.

"Hey" he said still watching me.

"Whose staring now" I asked a smirk coming onto my face. He just smiled and looked back to the road. He pulled up to my house at just after twelve thirty and it looked like my mom wasn't home yet.

"hey" I said walking to the other side were his window was rolled down, "thanks for the ride and everything" he nodded.

"glad I could help" I smiled and walked up to my house hearing the car drive off as I closed and relocked the door.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

When I woke up the event's of last night came back to me, "Dammit Kaz" I grumbled getting up to go ask him what the hell happen to him last night, but when I walked into his room it was empty. I frowned going to the kitchen to get breakfast thinking he had gone out to avoid me. After about an hour him and Stiles came in. "What the hell you guys, why did you ditch me at the party." Kaz sighed and looked at Stiles,

"We have to tell her"

"Like tell her tell her" Stiles asked. Kaz nodded

"Tell me what dumbass, I'm sitting right here"

Stiles looked at me and sighed "remember the joke from yesterday, well its not a joke anymore"

"Stiles you tell literally hundreds of jokes everyday so I have no idea which one you are talking about" I said sighing in frustration.

"The one about lycanthropy."

"So you are telling me my brother is a** goddam werewolf**" I said shouting the last part.

"Ahhh yup" Stiles said looking at his feet.

I sighed "I believe you"

"What!" Kaz and Stiles blurted at the same time.

"Kaz remember what we were talking about on the first day of school," he nodded "well when all those weird things started happening to you I couldn't help but think about what Stiles said and well ya it seems impossible, but i'm your sister and if anyone is going to believe you it should be your sister. Now we just have to keep our heads above water."

"Ok" he said nodding "keep our heads above water, we can do that"

"Now" I said "Explain why you ditched me"

"Well" he said "Last night was a full moon-"

But thats as far as he got before I cut him off "Ya I saw that while I was walking home"

He looked down guiltily and continued "so I started shifting in the middle of the party, I guess, so I left and went home and then Stiles got to my house and said that some guy took Allison home, so then I shifted all the way and went to find her but ended up getting shot by werewolf hunters instead, and long story short I got away and Stiles picked me up in the morning and drove me home."

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

I really didn't want her to know about Derek.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

"Okay" I said nodding "thats a lot to take in, do the hunters no who you are?"

"No" he said "They didn't see my face in, well human form, and if it makes you feel any better I do have to have a similar conversation with Allison but without the werewolf parts." I glared at him "Right well me and Stiles are going to take off now….."

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

"Allison" I shouted running after her, it was after school monday and I hadn't gotten to talk to her all day.

"What" she said turning around.

"Oh my gosh I just wanted to say how sorry I am for last night and I just, can you give me a second chance." she pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"I don't know, can you tell me what happened"

"Not really, but can you believe me when I say it must have been really important if I left you to take care of it." At this she cracked a small smile. "so how about that second chance."

She smiled "Ya, you get a second chance," she looked over her shoulder as a red SUV pulled up "Thats my dad got to go." I smiled and nodded watching her walk away. A man got out of the car and smiled at me before opening her door, but it wasn't just any guy, it was the guy who shot me last night. "Oh no no no no" I said turning and walking quickly to lacrosse practice.

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

In the locker room I dropped my stuff and leaned against my locker. Stiles walked by, saw me and stopped. "so did you apologize to Allison"

"Ya"

"And what did she say, will she give you another shot?"

"Ya"

"**YA**" Stiles said "alright so every things good"

I frowned "No"

"No" Stiles repeated frowning

"Remember what I said about the hunters, well her father is one of them."

"Her dad"

"Shot me"

"Allisons father"

"with a crossbow"

"Allisons-

"**YES HER FATHER"**

"Ok did he recognize you, does she know"

"I umm I don't know"

"Ok just take this and this and this" Stiles said handing me my lacrosse stuff as coach blew his whistle "Lets just focus on lacrosse."

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

"McCall" coaches voice broke through my train of thought "Are going to go sometime this week!" I tighten my grip on my stick and ran towards Jackson only to be slammed back down on my ass. "McCall, hey McCall" coach said laughing a little as he walked over. "My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead, do you think you can move faster than the dead, lifeless corpse of my grandmother?" I felt my eyes turning and a pressure in my hands and teeth.

"Yes coach" I said softly

"what" he said "I can't hear you"

"I said yes coach" Much louder this time.

"Then do it again." I stood up and got back in line controlling my eyes, fangs and claws. I looked up at Jackson again and ran at him. "McCalls going to do it again, McCalls going to do it again," coach chanted. I slammed into Jackson knocking him down before taking a couple of steps and dropping to my knees with my hands on my head. Seconds later Stiles dropped next to me and I heard another set of footsteps running at me.

"Stiles it's happening"

"Wait right here, right now"

"Yes" I groaned

"Ok up you get lets go" Then was another set of arms wrapped around me holding me up.

"Whats happening" Evelyn asked

"He's changing we need to get him out of here"

"to the locker room, there's no one in there," she told Stiles. They set me on a bench in the locker room. "Kaz" Evelyn said softly

"Go get out of here" I shouted finally shifting. Evelyn leaped back shoving Stiles back behind her. I jumped up onto the rafters above the lockers watching the humans moving around below me trying to get away, but one of them was strange. The girl seemed to have an aura of faint light around her. I growled at them moving to corner them. The boy pressed against the wall and thats when the girl said

"Stiles give me the fire extinguisher," the boy grabbed something off the wall and handed it to the girl "Now get out" she said softly to him. He ran out the door, I snarled and went to chase after him but the girl stepped into the way. I leapt down in front of her and was about to attack her when something slammed into my forehead knocking me out.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

"Oh my god" I said sighing and setting down the fire extinguisher. "Stiles you can come back in now."

"Oh my god" He said looking at Kaz unconscious on the floor "what did you do!"

"I hit him in the head with the fire extinguisher," I said shrugging, "It was actually rather therapeutic."

"Your crazy" he said

I shrugged again "I've been called worse"

"I thought you were going to spray him with it not hit him in the head!"

I smirked "Now what fun would that be, plus there was no fire"

"oh my god you really are crazy" he said shaking his head. I smiled looking back down at Kaz.

"That was just what I needed to forgive him for everything" I said causing Stiles to sigh.

"Dam" Stiles said five minutes later "you must have hit him hard," but as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth Kaz groaned sitting up.

"Oh my god what happened" he asked holding his head.

"Well" said Stiles "You shifted and tried to kill us both and then I gave your sister a fire extinguisher and ran out of the room like she told me to and then, well she hit you on the head with the fire extinguisher and knocked you out, but now she says she forgives you for everything." Stiles nodded a couple times, "Yup that about sums it up."

"Sorry" I said shrugging. Kaz nods,

"I suppose I had it coming"

"Ya, that you did" I said "now you two have fun with practice I'm walking home." I went back to the bleachers grabbed my backpack and started walking to the parking lot, but when I got to the edge of the parking lot I saw the guy who gave me a ride home from the party leaning against his nice black camaro. He smiled when he saw me. I walked down to him and stopped in front of him, "Can you give me a ride home" I asked. He smiled at me, "Please" I said.

He pushed himself up of the hood of the car and open the passenger door, "Sure."

"Thank you" I said getting in.

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

We were just heading back to the field when I saw that my sister had left one of her books on the bleachers. I grabbed it and ran to the parking lot to give it to her, but froze when I saw her talking to Derek. He smiled at her opened the passenger door of his car and said 'sure'. "Derek" I growled. He looked at me his eyes flashing yellow before he got in the drivers side of the car. "Stiles" I yelled running back to the field "We need to go now."

"what why?"

"Because Evelyn just got in Dereks car with him"

"You mean like the Derek, the big bad wolf Derek"

"Yes" Kaz shouted

"Oh shit" Stiles said. They ran grabbed their stuff and jumped into Stiles jeep and went speeding to the McCalls house. Evelyn and Kazs car had broke down over the weekend and they hadn't been able to fix it. They were going to buy a new one soon but for now they had been riding with Stiles.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

As the guy got into the car I leaned back into my seat and sighed.

"Long day" he asked

"You have know idea." He started the car and went speeding out of the parking lot.

After about five minutes I turned to the guy and asked "so what are you," He froze for a moment a muscle ticking in his jaw. "A hit man, chauffeur" I said giggling as he glared at me. "Oh come on" I said "why won't you tell me anything about yourself."

"Sorry" he said "I just have trouble trusting people"

"Well, can you at least tell me your name" I asked looking at him. He seemed to be considering it before he said,

"Derek, my names Derek" he said. I smiled glad I got him to open up even if it was just a little. "What" He said glancing at me.

"Nothing, my names Evelyn," he smiled before checking his rear view mirror only to see Stiles jeep right behind him as he pulled up to her house.

* * *

P.O.V. Derek

I got out and opened her door as Stiles and Kaz got out of the jeep. "thank you" she said before she noticed the boys too. "What are you guys doing here don't you have practice."

"What are you doing with him" Kaz shouted pointing at me.

"What the fuck Kaz," she shouted right back at him, I couldn't help but smirk at that, "He just gave me a ride."

"What the hell are you smiling at," Kaz shouted at me walking towards me his eyes glowing. Shit I thought she can't find out.

"Hey jackasses" Evelyn said "all of you follow me now" Kaz growled at me before following her and Stiles followed him. I shook my head following them into the backyard of their house.

"What are you doing Evelyn" Kaz yelled at her.

"You really think its a good idea to fight in the front yard, cause honestly I am in no mood to deal with the cops right now."

"Wait your not going to tell them to like stop and talk it out or anything like that," Stiles asked

"Why should I Kaz won't even talk things out with me and Derek hardly talks at all, plus I would like to see them fight, my moneys on Derek," She said smiling and winking at me. I smirked and Kaz lunged at me. I quickly side stepped and Kaz flew by me. I turned around grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him to the ground in front of me.

"Kaz Your eyes are showing" I said, but before I could say anything else Kaz shifted completely and ran at me, "great" I said grabbing the front of his shirt and kneeing him in the gut before slamming him to the ground and growling at him. His hand came up and slashed across my stomach as I got up backing away. My claws were out now and just as I was just about to run at him again when Evelyn shouted

"Enough" Kazs head jerked up towards her and I thought he was going to attack her but then she said "Kaz do you really want a repeat of earlier" putting her hands on her hips as he shifted back. "Now" she said "I am going to help our guest cleaned up, and don't you dare argue with me Kaz, because I have had enough of you shit today, Derek" she said turning to me "Follow me" I nodded and followed her to the house.

* * *

P.O.V. Derek

"You know?" I asked her as she had me sit on the table and take my jacket and shirt off, "about the werewolfs"

"Ya" she said "I knew Kaz was a werewolf, but I don't know who else or how many more werewolfs there are." I nodded

"what happened earlier" I asked not able to contain the question as she washed the blood off my stomach.

She smiled "Kaz shifted in the locker room and tried to kill me and Stiles" She said I growled slightly causing her to look up, "So I hit him in the head with a fire extinguisher and that knocked him out for a good ten minutes." I chuckled at that. I liked her, she was funny, and tough. "Come on lets go find you a new shirt," I followed her to a room that I guessed was Kazs. She pulled out a shirt and held it up to me. "That should fit." she tossed it to me and walked out of the room. I slid on the shirt and followed. After getting my jacket from the table I went to the front door and she followed. "Sorry about my brother" she said raking a hand through her pretty white hair.

"Its fine we've had a couple run ins before"

"Still i'm sorry about it, you want to be friends" she asked looking at me.

I smiled at her "Sure"

"great, so i'll see you around then"

"Maybe" I said walking to my car. I saw her smile one more time before she walked back inside.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like it Evelyn and Derek starting to get close and that is defiantly going to make Kaz mad so what is Evelyn going to do, disregard her brothers wishes or get rid of Derek? :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	7. Why me?

***I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**So next chapter I have a list of events that I have decided need to occur in this chapter so it might be long that the other chapter but oh well. I hope people are actually reading and enjoying my story so…...**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I AM PUTTING SOME LINKS ON MY ACCOUNT TO WHAT EVELYN AND HER BROTHER MIGHT LOOK LIKE AND SOME OF EVELYN'S CLOTHES, LATER I MIGHT ADD SOME OTHER PICTURES OF WEAPONS THE CHARACTERS USE AND OTHER STUFF.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

POV Evelyn

Now to deal with Kaz I don't get what his problem is with Derek, he seems like a perfectly nice guy.

"Kaz" I called walking back into the house. I saw him in the kitchen with Stiles. "What is your problem with Derek."

"First tell me how you even know Derek" Kaz almost growled, he really didn't like this guy.

"He gave me a ride home the night of the party."

"I thought you said you walked."

"I did most of the way, but he picked me up a couple miles away from home."

"Had you ever met him before then."

"No that was the first time I met him, I don't see why this is such a big deal." I was shouting by now.

"Because" Kaz shouted "You have no idea whats going on."

"Then tell me."

"You need to stay away from Derek."

"Why."

"Because he's the one that bite me" Kaz yelled at me

"He's the one that bite you," I repeated very softly, causing Kaz to pause. When ever I got mad there was a certain point were I stopped yelling and just spoke softly. I new when ever I got to that point it terrified Kaz, but I really didn't care right now.

"Yes" Kaz said hesitantly. I turned and walked out of the room. Me and Derek were going to have a serious talk.

* * *

POV Kaz

It was Ten thirty when I face timed Stiles. Our mom still wasn't home yet and ever since Evelyn had stormed out of the kitchen she been in her room. I tried to get her to come out for dinner, but she threatened to stab me if I didn't leave her alone so I listened.

"So did you find out what I did to Jackson" I asked Stiles

"Well he has a separated shoulder but other than that he's fine"

"Stiles I did that to him because I got a little mad, what happens if I get really angry on the field!"

"Well part of it is Jacksons fault because he is a total tool."

"Do you know if he can play on Saturday."

"They don't know yet, so now everyone is depending on you."

"Dam it" I said, but when I looked back up on the screen Stiles was staring at it like he saw something strange. "What Stiles." He looked back up at me and started typing. He typed 'It looks like…" but thats all I could read because my computer froze and started loading. 'Someones behind you' it said a minute later. I spun around to check only to be yanked off my chair and pressed against the wall by Derek.

"I saw you shift on the field" he growled into my ear, "You shifted in front of them, if they find out about us we are all dead."

"They didn't see anything"

"And they won't because if you even think about playing that lacrosse game on Saturday I will kill you myself." And with that he was gone. I leaned against the wall looking at my open window. I had know idea what I was going to do.

* * *

POV Evelyn

I was sitting in my room looking at a knife I had. I had a fair number of Knives. When I was eleven I had started showing interest in weapons and especially knives. My mom used to be a military nurse and seemed to understand my fascination so she had taught me how to use weapons, how to throw knives and shoot guns and other useful skills. On my twelfth birthday I had asked for Chinese ring daggers and my mom had gotten me six matching ones. I was holding one of them now running my finger carefully down the edge. I was sitting in my desk chair with my back to the window when I heard a quiet tump on the carpet next to the window. Without hesitating I spun around and threw the knife. It lodged it's self deep into Derek's shoulder. He let out a low growl bringing a hand to his shoulder.

"Evelyn" he growled looking at me.

"Oh sorry" I said walking over to him. I grabbed the knife and roughly yanked it out, causing him to groan in pain. I grabbed a cloth of my desk and wiped off the knife.

"What the hell was that for," Derek asked me, hand on his still healing shoulder.

"Is it true" I asked him looking at him, "Did you bite him." I asked glaring at him, knife still in my hand ready to throw again.

"Thats what this is about" he asked a bit of a growl in his voice, "You think I bit him."

"Thats what he told me and I swear to god if you did this to my brother you better start running now because I will hunt you down and I won't stop until your dead."

"I didn't" he said lowly, "I couldn't even if I wanted to, only the Alpha can turn someone and I'm only a beta." I set the knife down on my desk.

"Who is the Alpha"

"That's what I am trying to find out." I nodded.

"Sorry I stabbed you" I said softly.

"It's not the first time i've been stabbed so don't feel to bad" he smirked a little.

"Why don't you tell him that you didn't turn him."

"Because there is a time and place for everything, and that time hasn't come yet." I nodded, then frowned.

"Derek, why did you come in my room in the first place, I know you didn't just accidentally come in here thinking it was Kaz's room."

He looked down, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay"

He signed frustrated and raked a hand through his hair, "I don't know." I smiled,

"Yes you do." This caused him to glance up and scowl.

"I have never had a friend okay and I was worried that Kaz would get to mad and hurt you especially because I know how much he hates me, I was worried that you helping me would send him over the edge." I nodded,

"Well I think I've proved that I can protect my self"

"Not nearly as well as you think."

"And how is that."

"If the Alpha wants to get you there won't be anything you can do to stop him, and I have a feeling he might try and go after you."

I frowned "and why is that."

"Because the Alpha bit your brother so he would join his pack, so he might bite you because if you were in his pack Kaz might be more inclined to join it."

I nodded "Makes sense, but like you said apparently I won't be able to protect myself from the Alpha."

"True" he said nodding.

"But I have a feeling that you might be able to."

"Also true."

"So the only question left is are you willing to protect me from him."

He nodded "Yes, I will do everything I can to protect you from him."

"Why" I asked "why do you feel so obligated to protect me."

He looked down "That I really don't know the answer to."

"**Evelyn**" Kaz shouted outside my door while banging on it.

"What" I shouted walking over to the door knowing when I turned around Derek would be gone.

"Open the door** now."**

"**What**" I shouted opening the door. Kaz pushed the door open the rest of the way walking in and looking around.

"Was there someone in here" he asked.

"No" I almost growled "now get out before I get really pissed off."

"Fine just shut and lock your window."

"Fine, just go." Kaz left and I turned shutting and locking my window.

* * *

POV Kaz

I don't know how i'm going to get out of playing the game on Saturday. My mom is coming, Allison is coming. This is just a disaster, and last night I could have sworn I heard Evelyn talking to someone not to mention that I smelt Derek when I went into her room. "Hey Scott" Allison said in front of me.

"Oh hey" I said before I notice she was holding the jacket that Derek had used to lead me in to the woods on the full moon. "Where did you get that" I asked pointing at it.

"Oh it was in my locker, I think Lydia put it in there."

"Are you sure it was Lydia, did you ask her, do you know were she got it from."

"Ahh" she said "I got to go, don't want to be late for class" and with that she turned and walked away quickly.

"Allison" I called after her but it was know use.

* * *

POV Kaz

After school and lacrosse practice I rode my bike straight to Derek's house. He needed to stay away from Allison and Evelyn, but right before I was about to yell for Derek I smelled blood and then noticed a pile of dirt to the side of his house.

"**Derek**" I yelled, "**Derek I know you can hear me**." I looked around the house, but didn't see him. When I looked back across the front of the house I saw him standing on the porch, "**Stay away from them**."

"Them?"

"Evelyn and Allison" I growled

"Ahh" he said smirking a little

"Allison doesn't know anything and Evelyn isn't going to tell anyone about us, so you need to stay away from them."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Scott, you see I made a deal with your sister and I plan on following it through, as for Allison what if she does? Do you think that your little friend Stiles can just google werewolves and now you two are experts on them. You don't understand Scott but I am looking out for you, because whats going to happen is your going to be out on the field, all your little friends cheering you on." He reached down and grabbed my lacrosse stick, "and then all of the sudden its going to be to much for you and your going to shift in front of everyone and your going to go after the first person you see, what do you think they'll do just keep cheering you on? Your going to shift in front of your mom and all your friends, and then everything is going to fall apart." With that last sentence Derek dragged his claws through the net of my lacrosse stick ripping it up, before he threw it up in the air. When I looked back from catching it he was gone. I growled turned around and left.

* * *

POV Evelyn

"**Evelyn**" Kaz shouted as soon as he walked into the house.

"What" I asked lazily walking down the stairs.

"What did you do" he asked glaring at me.

"Nothing" I replied my eyes narrowing.

"Derek was in your room last night"

I smirked "He was and I stuck a knife in his shoulder just for you."

"You need to stay away from him."

"You need to get a life of your own to control."

He growled at me. "Evelyn don't push me"

"Kaz back off"

"What deal did you make with Derek."

Frowning I said "I wouldn't really call it a deal."

"Answer the dam question Lyn" (Lyn is Evelyn's nickname, she only lets people really close to her call her that)

"Back off Kaz it is none of your dam business." Kaz growled, his eyes changing color. I tightened my grip on the knife I held behind my back. I pulled my knife out holding it in front of me. "Kaz" I said softly he just growled. Inching closer to me. "Derek" I shouted knowing he could likely hear me where ever he was. I tightened my grip on my silver dagger and got ready for Kaz to come at me. I really didn't want to hurt him, but if he was going to try and kill me I didn't really have a choice. Kaz Lunged at me and I crotched down as his clawed hand sweep over my head. I was in a fighters trance and wasn't even thinking any more, my body was just moving its self. I ducked and dodged Kaz's claws and struck out with my knife when I could, but then my knife made contact. As I ducked under his side I swung my knife back and buried it in Kaz's back. I froze stunned when one of his clawed hands came slashing down at my face. I threw my arm up and leaned back just in time so his hand only left shallow gashes in my forearm. He was swinging his hand at me again this time it was heading for my side and there was nothing I could do to stop it, but right before in made contact with my side another hand caught it. I looked up and saw Derek there growling at Kaz as he forced his hand back and threw him to the ground. As Kaz hit the ground Derek pinned him and roared into his face before breaking his arm. Once he had broken Kaz's arm he stood and looked down at Kaz as he shifted back to human. I watched too.

"What the hell are you doing here" Kaz asked Derek, but before Derek could respond I said,

"Kaz turn around" he frowned but listen turning his back to Derek. From were I sat on the ground with my back against the wall I could still my dagger sticking out of Kaz's back, but it was shoved in much deeper. "Derek can you grab that for me." Derek chuckled when I said this.

"Hold still" he said to Kaz while he put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the knife handle before pulling it out.

"Son of bitch" Kaz said turning around and looking at the knife Derek had pulled out of his back. I reached for it with my arm that hadn't been scratched, neither of the boys had seen my injury yet. Derek went to hand me the knife but froze when he saw my arm.

"Evelyn" he said softly

"Derek its fine"

"No it's not" he said sticking the knife in his belt and carefully helping me stand. He gently rolled up my sleeve to look at the claw marks. Derek growled softly glaring at Kaz. I looked at Kaz's face and saw the puzzle pieces being put together as his expression turned to one of horror.

"Oh my god Lyn I am so sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't even know what I was doing."

"I know Kaz, it's ok" Derek growled again when I said this and brought me into the kitchen.

"Sit down" he ordered and I did so. He wet a dish rag and walked over slowly and careful cleaning off the blood. Kaz was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands. I flinched when Derek lightly dabbed the wound. "Sorry" he said in his soft, deep voice.

"It's ok" I said watching as he finished cleaning the blood of and went to get some bandages. He came back a minute later with some gauze, tape, and ointment. He carefully dabbed the ointment on before wrapping my forearm in gauze and tapping the end. "Thank you" I murmured softly and hugged him. He paused for a moment before hugging me back.

"Get out" Kaz growled at Derek from the doorway. Derek looked back at me and handed me my knife which had been tucked in his belt, I smiled, nodded, and gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine Derek." He nodded and walked to Kaz.

"I swear to god Kaz" he said in a low voice that was almost a growl, "If you ever hurt her again," he shook his head angrily and bared his teeth, "I will rip your throat out," and then he left.

The door opened and in walked Stiles "was that Derek I just saw outside."

"yup, I'm fine Kaz go talk or hang out with Stiles or what ever the hell you guys do." Kaz nodded and walked upstairs with Stiles and little did I know that they were going to go plot how to get Derek arrested.

* * *

POV Evelyn

I woke up early and notice Kaz wasn't home so I called him.

"Hello"

"Hey Kaz where are you"

"umm, I'm at the Hale house"

"Why" I frowned

"Ahh no reason, I got to go bye" and then he hung up "oh no" I said and ran to the Hale house. It took me fifteen minutes to get there and when I did there were cops every where I started to walk to where Kaz was when I saw Derek being walked out of the house in handcuffs.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I almost growled causing both Kaz and Derek to look over at me. "Really" I shouted at Kaz "your kidding me right." Kaz just looked down. I walked over to the sheriff. "Sheriff" I called walking over to him.

"Yes Evelyn," he knew me because I was Stiles's friend.

"Whats going on here why is he being arrested."

"Cause we found the other half of the body buried on his property."

"But then there must be a mistake"

"Why is that" he frowned

"There is know way Derek could have killed that girl because he was with me all day the day she was murdered."

"What" The sheriff blurted.

"Me and Derek were at my house watching movies all day when she was killed." Kaz was staring at me with an open mouth and I could see Derek smiling at me from the cop car.

"Okay well we still have to hold him for a little while and will need you to come make a statement, but with that information we should have him out by tonight at latest."

"Ok thanks sheriff, do you mind if I go tell him whats going on real quick."

"not at all, follow me." He walked over to the car and opened the door next to Derek letting him turn sideways with his feet out of the car and was about to walk away when he noticed Stiles in the front passenger seat. "Stiles" he said and dragged him out by his coat. I watch smirking at Stiles before turning to Derek.

"Smart thinking" Derek told me "i'll probably be out a day or two earlier because of you."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea they were stupid enough to do this." He smiled.

"How's your arm"

"Not bad, it only hurts a little."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, I came running as soon as I heard you call my name."

"It's okay, if you hadn't came at all I would be dead." He nodded gravely.

"Ok Evelyn sorry but we got to get going" said the sheriff.

"Ok that fine, thank you for letting me talk to him." I turned back to Derek.

"Sorry again and i'll see you in a little bit." I was about to leave when his hand came forward and he pressed a set of keys into my hand. I had no idea how he got the hand cuffs off, so I just quickly pocketed the keys and leaned down, gently kissing his cheek before walking away. He stared after me stunned. He had not expected that at all. Kaz was also staring at me.

"Why would you try and help him get out of jail, he killed that girl!"

"Because we both know he didn't kill her, now go run off with Stiles and something useful." I turned and started walking back to our house.

"Ok" I hear him say, "We'll go get ready for the lacrosse game."

"God dammit Kaz" I said turning around to try to talk some sense into him, but him and Stiles were already getting into Stiles's jeep and driving away.

"Evelyn" the sheriff yell causing me to turn towards him, "Can you come down to the station at four thirty to give your statement."

"Ya sure" I said turning once again and walking back to my house, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and looked at them before smiling, car keys, they were his car keys.

* * *

POV Evelyn

I arrived at the station at four fifteen in Derek's car, I knew where he parked it and he had slipped . I knew I was early, but I just wanted to get Derek out so we could stop Kaz. The game started at six so we would need to hurry. I couldn't let Kaz hurt someone. "I'm here to see Sheriff Stilinski" I told the lady at the front desk.

"Ok, just sit down and wait a minute, he'll be right out."

"Ok" I nodded and sat down. Ten minutes later the sheriff came out.

"Sorry for the wait Evelyn, come with me." I nodded and followed him to an interrogation room. "Ok just give me fifteen minutes to get everything set up, we just need to record your statement and then you will be good to go."

"Okay" I said nodding. Fifteen minutes later the sheriff was sitting in front of me with a recording device on the metal table between us. He clicked in on and asked,

"What is your name?"

"Evelyn McCall."

"Where were you the night Laura Hale was murdered?"

"I was at home with my friend Derek Hale. We were watching movies almost all day and for most of the night."

"How do you know Derek Hale?"

"When we moved to this town my brother met him, but I didn't know my brother knew him until later. Then one night I got stranded at a party and Derek drove me home, ever since then we hung out a couple times every week."

"Ok thank you for your cooperation" he said before turning off the recorder. I looked at my watch and saw, that is was five ten. 'Shoot' I thought, this was taking longer than I expected. "Does Derek have someone who can drive him home."

"Oh um, I'm his ride."

"We just have to finish processing his paperwork, it shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Ok," I walked back to the waiting room. we really needed to get going if we were going to stop Kaz. I hadn't realized until now how tired I was. I leaned back in my chair thinking I would just close my eyes for a minute. Next thing I knew someones hands were on my knees. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Derek kneeling in front of me looking at me. I let out a breath, "You scared me."

"Sorry."

I looked down at my watch, six ten, "we need to go now," He nodded taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

* * *

POV Evelyn

Derek had driven to the school and parked by the woods so we had to walk through them to the fields. We stopped still hidden in the shadows and I saw Derek's eyes searching the field.

"He's number eleven."

"Derek nodded and pointed, "there he is."

"What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do now." I looked at him before wrapping my arms around myself and watched Kaz, it was cold. After a couple minutes something warm settled on my shoulders. I looked and saw Derek's black leather jacket. I looked at Derek, he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. He was warm, so I leaned into his side.

"Derek, why me?" He looked at me and frowned. "Why do you want to protect me, out of all the people in this town you choose to protect me, why?"

He sighed and glanced back at the game, "Because, out of everyone in this town I get the feeling that you are the only person truly worth saving, somehow that night when I drove you home from the party I ended up on that street. I didn't mean to go there, I mean't to go home and where I found you is no where near my house. Somehow I got to that street and saw you standing there all alone." He shook his head. "I don't know what made me go to that street, but once I saw you I knew what I needed to do." His arm tightened slightly on my shoulders holding me a little closer.

"Well i'm glad you ended up there, because I don't know what I would have done if you didn't." I rested my head on his chest as we stood there watching the game. After a couple of minutes I almost forgot why we were even here, buts thats when I noticed Kaz acting strange I tensed and Derek did to. "He shifted" I whispered, watching as he stood there with the ball looking between three defense players, but then he shot the ball. I frowned cocking my head to the side, had he figured out how to control it. As soon as the buzzer sounded the end of the game Kaz ran to the locker rooms. I went to run after him but Derek said,

"Don't" I looked at him frowning. He nodded towards the field again causing me to look, I saw Allison heading to the locker rooms, "If anyone can calm him down it's her." I relaxed leaning back into him.

"Will you take me home" I asked Derek

"Yes" He nodded, but neither of us moved. We just stood there watching the people from the stands and the players mixing on the field. "Lets go" he said softly and steered me to his car. He took his arm off of me and opened my door, I couldn't help but feel sad when he took his arm off me. I got in and snuggled into the soft seat curling up. He walked around and got in, before turning and looking at me. I had my head pressed against the seat facing him. I smiled at him and he smiled back, before starting the car and pulling out. I watch him for a while observing him, after a while he glanced at me and asked "what?"

I smiled again "nothing," after a little while I fell asleep. I woke up a little when I felt myself being moved, I opened my eyes a little and saw Derek above me "where are we" I mumbled.

"We're at your house, just go back to sleep." I nodded rolling my face into his chest.

* * *

**So I won't be able to update again until around Monday or later but I will as soon as I can. So what do you think about Evelyn and Derek? And Allison and Kaz? And check out some of the pictures, I still have to add some of Kaz, but I have added some of Evelyn and some of the weapons that she used in this chapter so tell me your thoughts on the relationships that are starting to happen and feel free to ask me any questions you have.**

**-Lilylizi**


End file.
